


Escape

by keelhaulrose



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keelhaulrose/pseuds/keelhaulrose
Summary: Hermione found a way out of Westeros and back to Hogwarts, but she knows someone else who needed to escape.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #HHBingo2020 my B3 square 'Sansa Stark'
> 
> This was highly influenced by the song 'Escape' by Jaroslav Beck

Hermione triple checked to make sure the coast was clear before sliding across the cold stone roof and lowering herself to the window below. She made the next motion quickly and fluidly, dropping as she swung so her feet went through the window and her body followed. The redheaded woman on the bed gasped and backed up, pulling her body threw. Hermione didn't land as gracefully as she had hoped, but she ignored the pain in her hip and shoulder as she scrambled to her feet.

“Be quiet,” she hissed at the woman on the bed.

Sansa's eyes went from fear to confusion as she recognized Hermione. Hermione held her hands in front of her to show she wasn't armed.

“I can get you out of here,” she said in a hushed voice.

“Who are you?” Sansa asked, voice raspy and exhausted.

“My name is Hermione Granger. I'm... not from around here. And I'm planning on going back in a few seconds. But I don't want to leave you here, not with him. I can get you out of here, but we have to go now.”

“What is in that drink you give me?” she asked warily.

“A pain potion. I am a witch, I had some with me when I was in an accident that sent me here. I had arrived in Winterfell in search of one last thing to get me back not two days before I first saw you. I could tell what he was doing to you from the ten seconds I saw you. So I brought you the drink whenever I could. I couldn't fix any of the marks, but you didn't have to be in pain.”

“I'm always in pain,” Sansa drooped, looking defeated, sinking against the headboard.

Hermione moved in front of her. “You don't have to be. Come with me. All you must do is touch it and we'll be gone a million miles from here. You'll never be owned again,” she promised, pulling an orb and her wand out of the folds of her dress.

“How do I know I can trust you?” she asked, looking up at her with pleading eyes.

“You don't. I'm sure he showed you kindness at first as well. There is no reason for you to trust me. So your choice is to take a chance with me, or stay with the monster you know.”

Sansa looked out the window at Winterfell, her home, where she belonged. She heard her father saying there must always be a Stark in Winterfell, well, what of the Starks now? She was it. If she bore Ramsay a son it would be a Bolton, not a Stark, and when she was gone there would no longer be a Stark in Winterfell. Would she, _could she_ , really surrender her home?

Three sharp raps came on the door. “Sansa, my love, please let me in,” Ramsay's voice called through the wood.

Sansa's hand moved automatically, shooting out and touching the orb. Hermione waved her wand and tapped it to the orb, which glowed a blinding blue before it, and the women, disappeared.


End file.
